Artemis Fowl and the proxy Trail
by Comwizz2
Summary: Artemis is good, Foaly bored, so what happens when a new skilled genius is on the move? OCC Maybe a little AH, Continues the Opal Deception Curse you Eion Colfer for killing Root! Enjoy! P.S. I enjoy Guesses at the plot line!
1. Pinged Again

Artemis Fowl and the Proxy Trail

If you think I own Artemis Fowl you need to go to a state school, but here it is any ways...

**Disclaimer:** Artemis Fowl belongs to Eion Colfer and my occ/occs belong to me along with the story line.

A/N: This is my very first fan-fic so please review I respect Constructed Criticism but flaming will be deleted. Thanks for Reading, and again please review!

**Ch. I**

**Pinged, again ...**

Ops Booth, Haven

Foaly stared at his Computer screen, ever since Opal Kobi had been Captured, all he had to do was monitor his programs for the LEPrecon and the city of Haven.

Suddenly he Heard a loud beep and looked up at the Monitor.

xxxXXXxxx

Previous day, Fowl Manor

His encounters with the Fairy people, expecially Holly, Had changed Artimes for the better. He had denouced most of his criminal ways and was working on a time accelerating invention for anatempt at a nobel prize. Butler was simply checking the bank on one of there older computers.

"Artemis," Butler said, "The Computer... Um... Froze..." He didn't know much about computers he left that stuff up to Artemis.

"What now," he said as he rolled his eyes. Indeed the mouse and keyboard had stopped responding, but the cursur on the sceen was moving around freely.

As it began to Open the files of Artemis's diary he began to laugh.

"um sir," Butler began, "What's so funny? Aren't we being 'hacked'."

"Yes indeed Butler, but just you watch. He will be stoped, I have the most advanced encyption in the world!" But all the color was drained from his face (which was very pale to begin with) as, in 4 seconds flat, his life's diary was open before him. As he saw the, 'please wait upload in progress' window,he was screaming.

"BUTLER UNPLUG IT NOW!" even though he stoped it he still didn't know how much of his diary was uploaded, and how huch the hacker knew about him, and the Fairy People...

xxxXXXxxx

Present time Haven

You could almost feel the city groan as the city went into lockdown mode, again.


	2. The Email

**A/N: I am working on the story as I go, And as fast as possible, but I'm only updating with some reviews! Oh and PS some formatting is being messed up by fan fiction net sorry about that. **

**CH. 2**

**The e-mail**

**Haven**

Outside the LEPrecon fairy base there were mobs demanding news, but inside there was a whole different story. Foaly had only one computer on, and they were around it.

"WHATS GOING ON!" screamed Sool, the new Commander.

"Hey Iwould likefor my ears to stayworking," retorted Foaly.

"I don't want any smart mouth from you civilian! I'll have you fired!" No matter what he said, everyone knew it was an empty threat because without Foaly, the entire LEPrecon would fall apart.

"We've been pinged,"

"What in Di'arvit is panged?

"Pinged not…,"

"Just tell me what it is already!" Foaly Sighed. He remembered explaining to Root the same thing. Root… Everyone in Haven who knew him, missed him dearly.

"I believe it was a hacking attempt."

"Foaly if it was an attempt why is the pointy thing moving?" said Sool Sneering.

Foaly just gaped.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl stared at the computer screen, "Is it safe?"

"I'm not sure, but that's why I used an old computer," Said the young genius.

You could see the relief in his face as the E-Mail turned up clean. It was from anonymous e-mail address with was normally impossible so he had to presume that this was the earlier hacker.

"_Dear Artemis Fowl the Second,_

_I have learned much from your diary even contacted the 'people', but don't worry it was just a 'ping'._

_It seems they initiated some sort of lockdown, as their cameras were all offline and the computers were shut down._

_If I were you I would expect a letter from this 'Foaly' very soon._

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this report would have reached you anyways so I decided to go ahead and tell you…"_

Artemis opened an attachment and Butler was almost shocked to death to watch his principle do something he had never done before. Artemis Cried…

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Haven**

"Di'Arvit! How?" Foaly was staring at the screen. He then reached down and jerked the plug, "Ha! What are you going to do now you lousy mudman hacker?"

"Um Foaly," stuttered Trouble as he tapped him on the shoulder, "its still going." Foaly looked and felt like hitting himself; he had used the laptop because the power was down, and now he couldn't jerk the plug. Removing the battery wasn't an option either because it was internal plasma powered.

"Di'Arvit," was all Foaly could say, because at that moment the hacker was downloading the entire Fairy history.

"Sool we need Holy,"

"No, she quit, it was her choice! She can't ever enter this building again!"

"If you don't let me enlist her help in this mission I will quit AND LET YOU AND YOUR STUPID TECHIES DO ALL MY WORK!"

"Ok, FINE but don't expect this to ever happen again, why her anyways?"

"Because she has… connections."

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Holy's Office**

Holy's life was good. Every one knew her work from the LEPrecon, and the business was booming. Her and Mulch were up to their pointy little ears with work to do, but it was worth it. She and the ex-convict were living in luxury. She had never been in a better environment either. There were people coming to her for problems big and small, and most of her clients were nice plus she didn't have to put up with that loudmouth Sool. Butdeep downshe still missed the hardcore LEP. She would have to just get over herself…

All of the sudden the Phone rang, "Holy, we need your help."

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Fowl Manor**

Butler looked on the screen, and was startled, look like an official police report, how in the world did he get this ahead of time? As Butler finished reading it a tear slid down his cheek, then for the first time in his hard life, he cried.

A/N 2: I know I'm evil not telling you the news but you will find out in the next chapter!

Yes I merged 2&3 i'm going to try and make my chapters longer so please be patient!


	3. Bad News & New Feelings

**A/N: Yes you finally get to know! Koodas to Refloc! For advice and general fanfic help!**

** Ch. 3 **

**The Bad News **

Artemis's head was reeling, "but as he read on his grief was raised just ever so slightly,

_**Police Highway report, **_

_**A crash between a small car and an 18 wheeler **_

_**NOT YET READY FOR PUBLIC RELEASE**_

_From witness accounts, the 18 wheeler slid on the wet road and crashed the car between it, and the highway barricades, Artemis Fowl the first and Madame Fowl were killed. One younger girl is in ICU the only identification is a blue diamond tattoo. _

As he wiped up the tears streaming down his face Butler Muttered one word, "Juliet."

"Yes," said Artemis, "That must have been the surprise my parents were talking about. They must have gone to pick her up from the airport. I'm guessing she completed her training and was returning home to guard me considering your... condition."

"It's ok Artemis I've learned to live with it."

"Glad to hear," said Artemis sincerely. Artemis though to himself, _I'm feeling things I have never felt before, those experiences have changed me. Is it for the better, or for the worse though? _

xxxXXXxxx

Haven, Ops Booth

"Foaly we're going to have to get out of lockdown mode..." said Sool, who was being exceptionally calm for once, "If the human knows our entire history, he will know where to find us, and our LEPrecon's technology is our only hope... Hey wait a minute! How do you know it was a mudman?"

"Simply really," Foaly replied as he restored power to the city, "The only fairy who could do that is Opal Kobi, and she's behind locked bars! Plus the ping came from some where in northeast U.S.A."

xxxXXXxxx

Holy's head was swirling during the trip to the LEP base. Why did they want her back? Was she in trouble? Mulch didn't steal from a client did he? Was Artemis back? _Was Artemis back? _That question let her with an odd feeling, because no matter how much she denied it, she missed the mudboy.

Even though the lockdown was over there were still a lot of fairies demanding to know what happened. Holy decided it would best to slip in an entrance that only officers know about, and was greeted by Sool.

"You were always so predictable cap... I mean _Miss _Short. Just so you know I'm against this whole part concerning you and that mudman..." At the word mudman her heart skipped a beat, could it really involve Artemis? Was that possible? The news startled her so much that she didn't even retort. In fact all the way to the ops booth she didn't say a single thing, which was a rare thing for Holy...

"Holy let's get straight down to business," said Foaly who was preparing 2 bags and an assortment of gadgets, "We need you to get Artemis and contact me. We have a mudman problem and we need his skills, and most importantly, his aboveground contacts. This mudman knows our entire history, and we don't know for sure what he wants yet but were afraid it might just reveal our existence." He inserted an Iris-cam into Holy's eye, then locked a red blinking watch around her wrist "Sorry but one of Sool's conditions, this will let out sleeping gas if Sool or I press a button, or if removal is attempted. One of my greater gadgets, but its use by Sool is questionable..." He then handed her the standard LEP blaster and a tiny brown cube, "Now this is probably one of my greatest inventions yet! It took..." Great Holy said to herself, anther rant, "...and of course I'll be under-paid and under-appreciated..."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IT DOES!" screamed Holy who, over the years, had gotten tired of Foaly's rants.

"Well," said Foaly after muttering something that sounded like 'under appreciated' under his breath, "It is the HoloCube." He pressed a button on the cube and a small keyboard and monitor popped out. "You can use this baby to camouflage yourself as a mudman. The reversal has never been successfully tested but Sool was more than happy to make me use it on you…"

"Yeah, well what happens if someone happens to bump into me!"

"I though of that, it doesn't just camouflage, it makes you and anyone one else who touches you feel real, you yourself will feel like you've grown. Here are the instructions and 1 of my only 2 HoloCubes, so don't break it!" With that said Foaly handed her the cube and added, "I wouldn't use it until you were above ground, and remember it can camouflage anything not just you. These bags are full of stuff for the mudmen; give it to them and them only. You leave tomorrow…"

As Trouble Kelp lead her to her chute A thousand questions were buzzing in Holy's head, but most important was, _what is going to happen? What does this Person want? _

xxxXXXxxx

Hospital, Ireland

Artemis and Butler stood there staring at Juliet, "We don't know if she will make it…" The doctor had told them. All of the sudden a message appeared on Artemis's laptop which he took everywhere with him

_From Foaly, _

_Be at your Manor _ _6:00 PM_

xxxXXXxxx

There sat a young 14 yr. old boy staring at his computer, studying history.

**A/N: I know Endings weird but it has meaning and ties in… **


End file.
